


[哥谭市][杰罗姆x你]调剂品

by yumiso0381



Series: [杰罗姆x你]调剂品与你，你与镜像 [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumiso0381/pseuds/yumiso0381
Summary: 你是一名哥谭市的警察，已经很久没有和别人交往了。于是你在友人劝说之下前往酒吧，在那里遇到了他。





	[哥谭市][杰罗姆x你]调剂品

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：
> 
> ① 录影play，有强制性质（重复：有强制性质），是令人不安的本子剧情。如果想看甜的千万不要阅读，对本子剧情接受不能的也请不要阅读，若中途感到不适，请关闭页面，爱护好自己的心灵，守护道德底线。  
> ② 和剧集剧情有出入和更改，不喜也可关闭。  
> ③ 文中的「我」包含过多私设，代入感较低，请参照以下链接中的简介，确保能够接受再行阅读。  
> ④ 文中涉及过激想法及行为，仅为描绘塑造之用，切勿模仿，会被抓的。

发是一切发生之时仍旧黑的 就算将当时无情剪去

仍旧有一些思绪 最后仍旧变做光环

一一周耀辉《银发白》

我会踏入这间酒吧，是三思过的结果。尽管如此，甫听到放肆的摇滚乐，我就有点退缩。惟友人知我心中惧怕，便说：「来吧，很好玩的！」就将我推了进去。她熟练地点了两杯酒，还和一个身材健硕的男人打招呼，我不知他是谁，只得笑了笑。

我是一名警察。在这个城市里，市民都对警察没有什么信心，我理解他们的想法，有他们又如何？罪案还不是天天发生，这天有爆炸案，那天又有抢劫案，黑社会掌管着地下王国，有些警察还会在街上收保护费。我也是那样，我已经失去了当初热血善良的本能，每天只是庸庸碌碌地上下班而已，只维持基本的职守。至于我对寻找伴侣，就一直都没有头绪。即使尝试与两三个男人交往，最终还是分开了，可能我也在寻找一个灵魂伴侣吧，在等待的过程中，年月又飞快过去。

我有时候在深夜会感到寂寞，觉得自己在世界上与其他人并没有联系。时日久了，我就觉得自己应该降低要求了，伴侣不一定需要谈论太阳，只要能一起吃饭就已经足够。在这之前，我也应该找一些性伴侣，去解决我的需要。

我求学时期曾听说过老师到酒吧玩乐的八卦，那时候听着同学议论纷纷，就会疑惑：这不是正常的吗？后来我就明白了，这个世界上对某些职业会有道德要求和幻想，恰好老师是一种需要以身作则的职业。而警察也是那样，或许没有那么严格，但我仍怕被认识的人认出来，于是我跟朋友说了，她就提议自己带我去。

但她也有自己的社交需求，她拎着酒杯，与某个不知名的男性朋友笑时，我想我也需要脱离依赖。我离开了她的身旁，尝试点了杯酒，然后坐在吧台上发呆，这里的人让我眼花缭乱。

此时有人在我旁边说：「嗨，甜心，怎么一个人喝酒？」我差点打翻了酒，但尽力维持平静，别过头去看。他托着脸望我，一双眼睛捎着戏谑的目光，带着试探的笑意，我不得不惊骇了几秒，他长得相当好看，任谁见了都会有深刻的印象，是个有红色头发的年轻男孩。

我不知作何回应，张开嘴，却一个字都吐不出来。

「别紧张。我不会伤害你，小绵羊。」他随口哄道，我皱了皱眉，觉得他是那种玩世不恭的男人，明明只是寻找性伴侣的我，此时却认真起来，「走开。」

「哇，真是脾气暴躁的美人。」他仍然喋喋不休，但这次加了些引导意味，「你是第一次来的吧？你知道有多少人在看着你吗？」

他是在胡说，我才刚坐下来，怎么会有人注意我？就算注意，大概也是因为认出我是警察或者想要偷窃之类的吧。

于是我说：「我对他们都没有兴趣。」

「那我呢？」他慢慢地凑过来，在我耳边轻语，「你想要我吗？」

无论是谁被这样撩拨，也会觉得害羞的吧，我只觉脸上发烫，但强撑住面子，而不去躲避。他其实不是我喜欢的类型，我一向都喜欢比我年长的男人，这样也会比较有安全感，而他不是。他一切都来得随意，自然，不稳定。

「不。」我简单地拒绝，但心中有把声音在咒骂我，她说：你怎么那么笨，你今天就是来找一夜情的对象啊。是不是你喜欢的类型，又有什么所谓呢。

当我以为他要继续说下去的时候，他就露出了遗憾的神情，耸了耸肩，就这样走了。我反应过来的时候，他已走入人群之中，我见不到他了。顿时，难以名状的空虚窜进体内，但我只得装作不在意，回到朋友身边。

我坐在自己的位置上，望着熙熙攘攘的人群，心想他在哪呢？他该不会真的走了吧，也对，他看起来就是经验丰富的玩家，在我这里吃了亏，也不会执着，这世界上靓丽时髦的女孩子有很多，他能找到更好的。我开解自己，但不知为何，仍有些失落。

直到夜深散场时，友人也找到自己的目标了，她拥着那个人，相当痴缠地与他上了私家车。我向来是不知她为何能与只见一面的人如此亲密，又如此冷漠，但终究是别人的事，我不好插嘴。至于我一无所获，来时只有自己的包包，走时也是，酒吧的位置不算好，我得走一段路才能找到计程车，所以我迷迷糊糊地走着，酒精稍稍扰乱了我的步伐。

忽然有手从后围绕，把刀卡在我的颈上。

「嘿！交出你的钱。」

我自觉倒霉，暗自思忖如何对付，等他来拿钱财时打他可能会是个好选择，于是我装成惊恐万分的状态，把链子扯出来，背后的人让我给他，我说好的，你别生气，便一下肘击打在他的脸上。

在警校学习过的技巧都是实用的，尤其是在这个城市里。然而，对方也不是什么老弱残兵，他毕竟拿着武器，还会不管性命地乱挥。要解决的话，我就要抢走他的武器，那是一把厨具刀。

经过一番打斗，他逐渐占了上风，眼见他快要斩下来，我已来不及躲开，但是在这一刻，他就忽然倒下了，整个人如立体广告牌般竖直倒下。

出现在我面前的是我以为永远不会再见的，红发男孩的脸，他眨眨眼看我，略带浮夸地说：「真危险，一个人在走夜路吗？」

我现在想打电话给友人，询问她有关和一个陌生人去开房上床的问题。我虽跟前男朋友上过床，但那仅限于性交而已。我们俩都是内敛的人，不肯过于放开。性交是我们经历了认识、了解、交往之后的必经阶段，是水到渠成的例行公事。

我一直在说要找个一夜情的对象，但事到临头就开始疯狂打退堂鼓。他很主动，似乎还跃跃欲试，为去酒店开房还是回家询问我的意见。我很警惕，不太想带陌生人回家，避免日后有什么麻烦，于是他说要带我去他的家。

虽然这也不是什么好选择，但我还是答应了。他在一间貌似豪华精致的公寓前停下，然后颇有些羞赧地对我说：「我先进去清理一下，很久没有带客人来了，有点脏乱。」

我明白他的想法，我身为一个单身女人，有时候下班回家也会觉得疲于奔命，只会洗漱过后用拿着扫把随便清洁，就倒在床上睡觉，更遑论是少数放假的日子了，基本上都被打扫、整理生活堆满了行程。他一个看起来并没有多大的男孩子，也许还有学业要顾，还有些许玩乐空间，又怎么有时间来整理呢？

他进了公寓之后，我静静地等着他，窗外的景象是开了灯，他的影子在整理着什么，又要推倒什么，但过了不久，他就出来了，拉着我的手，作出邀请的姿态说：「久等了，欢迎进来，小姐。」

他的居室简洁大方，我不懂建筑，但猜测着大抵是意大利式设计吧，上方挂着一盏吊灯，照亮了整个客厅，有餐桌，还有沙发，冰箱，走廊隐约可见几个房间，还有通往上方的楼梯，以一个人居住来说，还是太大了。

我有点担心地问：「啊，你是跟家人一起住吗？」这样的话果然还是要回房关上门做。

但他自然地回答：「我的父母往外地旅游了，这个星期都不会回来……嗯，我还有个兄弟，不过他已经搬到外面住了。」还弯下腰打开冰箱，拿了一瓶啤酒，我原本不觉，现在看见食物才惊觉自己其实没有吃晚饭，长夜里只有几杯酒下肚，现在就饿了。

他大概见我脸色怪异，歪着头试探道，「你……饿了？」

「噢……是的。」我尴尬地回应着，觉得气氛被我搞砸了，现在只适合做饭，不适合做爱，「对不起。」

他倒是露出了一个比较微妙的神情，似笑非笑，最终转过身去，从冰箱拿出了一盒未开封的意面，熟门熟路地放进微波炉里加热。

我没有预料到他如此好客，一时沉默起来，再次紧张发作，坐立不安，只低着头拧着自己的裙子，但他主动跟我搭话，「别紧张，我对女士向来都是这样的。」

「谢谢。」我飞快地说，「我只是觉得有点尴尬。」

他霍地站起身，从我身旁拎起遥控器，开了客厅里那部电视，里面弹出的是某娱乐节目，但我下意识地缩了缩，不知是否错觉，那时他眼中藏着一丝阴霾，却转而笑道：「我只是想开电视给你看。」应该是我看错了吧，他是个友善的人，还救了我。

多亏了他，我终于能够专注在别的事物上，他调好的频道是一个长年的娱乐新闻，主持绘声绘色地说着某明星的绯闻，我饶有兴致地观看，他们竟然还做了分析图，这也太超过了吧。

没过多久意面也叮好，他打开了，放在我的桌前，等了一会降温，我就小心翼翼地捧起来吃，他则在旁边瞧我，是那种能感受到那种目光。

「……我吃得很难看吗？」

我嚼到一半时，自觉地抽了餐巾来抹嘴，忍不住提出疑问，但他只是摇了摇头，将我一撮头发拨到耳后。

我心如鹿撞。

其实对只有一夜的关系来说，任何的额外行为都只不过是玩弄感情。我不想再生枝节了，便凑上前去亲吻他，他的嘴唇柔软湿润，和他外观一样无害。他积极地回应着我，迅速抢回了主导权，搂住我的腰。

他吻技极好，只是几十秒就让我弃械投降，安心地投入他的世界中，跟随他。他将我压在沙发里热吻，用膝盖隔着布料摩擦我的私处。我已很久没有试过情欲的滋味，光是这样就已经相当兴奋了。

他脱下我的T恤，眼见两团绵软紧紧地聚拢着，只露了半圆。他得意地笑着，将胸罩拉了上去，让它们抵在赤裸的乳肉上，便边将头埋在它们中间，边紧握着、揉弄着两边胸乳。

「……唔……」

我发出不满的呻吟，伸出腿想要勾住他的腰。可他不允许自己的控制权流走，迅速压制着不让我乱动，并且愈吻愈往下，甚至于将痕迹散落到大腿内侧。而当他到达某处时，就将碍事的裙料通通褪走，避免它们阻挡自己。

「嘿，甜心，你是第一次吗？」

他先是试探着蹂躏我的花蒂，娴熟地拨弄着，紧接着用骨节分明的手指插了进去，在我倒抽一口凉气时，我便想到，难道他在乎有没有性经验吗？然而会去到寻找性伴侣的，哪里会有什么处子。不过在学生的纯情年龄，还会想着这些事吧。

「……不。」我带着哭腔摇头，「我不是。」

「哦，我只是想问，没什么。」他听得回应，好像思考了下，「我在想，你可爱得像没有经验的呢……不过原来有。」

……我是太紧张所以被当成了第一次吧。

他得知我有经验之后就更起劲了，找到那处敏感点后，便毫不客气地攻击着，我啜泣，可是都换不来丝毫同情，禁不住揪住他的发丝时，他就惩罚地拍了下已经在吞吐着的穴口，将手指退了出来。

「注意位置，我才是控制一切的人。」

他不忘提醒，谈吐间带有几分癫狂执迷。我喘着气，忽而失去侵占的躯体控诉他的无理。但他享受着我的欲望，在我要忽略他的宣告时，这个人不徐不疾地解开衣束，释放了挺立的性器，上面有着浮现的可怖青筋。

「我想什么时候来，就什么时候来。」他没有预警便攻了进来，用双手握住我的颈部，并且逐渐用力，体内的氧气快要流走了，性命更是被掌握在这个男人手里，但他的阳物在我体内一下下地捣鼓，在垂死中又生出些奇异的快感来，「你同意吗？」

我语不成调，「……对……」

「我的乖女孩。」他放开了手，我满心恐惧都化成了眼泪，他又低下头来吻我，这是一个奖励，双腿被分开压住，方便他紧贴着身躯。

起初他每下都故意大幅度地折腾，将全根阳具抽出，又彻底插入，但到后来已经选择深埋体内，然后前后摆动着下体，拍在肉体上发出响亮的水声。每下我都无处可逃，又不允许我勾住他的腰，只能默默地承受。

我逐渐沉在梦中，在那里，他带我上了绝岭，我呼吸困难，忽重忽轻。他全然不顾我的生死，将我推至悬崖边，要把我贯穿。

他杀死我时说：「你的大脑被制约着，可真是枯燥乏味。」

我惊醒了，下意识地掩住腹部，但只有纵情过后的酸痛，梦是不存在的，这是每个人都清楚的道理。我在柔软的床铺起来，这张大概是二人床，也是仿欧洲风的家具，窗外仍是黑漆漆的，没有一点光亮。

我去寻找他，想说要回家了，但其实想要见见他，如果可以的话，交换一个电话，说服自己虽然这场欢爱粗暴，但也使人满足，而不敢去想别的事。来到楼下时，客厅空荡荡的没有人在，桌子上的意面被清走了。

「……在吗？」我想唤他名字，才恍然自己其实不知道，但我还是询问有没有人，他是去睡觉了吗？

走廊里有几间房间，我跟自己说只是推门查看他在不在，绝不乱翻东西，就随便推了其中一道，结果里面传出怪异而熟悉的气味，是我职业常闻到的。

里面堆放的是一具具交叠的尸体，有小孩，也有两个大人，他们被抛在这里，地上满是鲜血，而他们似乎是，一家人。

那间公寓只留给我有关他的回忆，还有发现那些尸体的惊吓。我想，那个人是知道这些尸体的，他甚至很有可能就是杀了他们的人，不然他怎么能熟稔地扮演屋主的角色呢？GCPD的支援赶到场后，将此处围封起来，而我一一就从警员成了嫌疑人加证人，他们询问了我一些问题，我感到很不自在。

「你的意思是……你和那个嫌疑犯上床了吗？」

同事紧锁眉头，兴许是平日和我关系不错，不想将这种事记录下来，我对她说是的，你记下吧。

「他有告诉你名字吗？」

他一头有非常柔软动人的红色短发，凑到胸上时会觉得痒，但是只要随便摸摸他心情就会变好。他笑的时候总有几分邪恶的意味，代表他正处愉悦兴奋，仿佛是坏事预告。他还穿戴衬衫和皮鞋，我认得出来，是某款英式牌子。但他走了，我只有回忆。

我摇摇头说：「他没有告诉我。那时候我喝醉了，只记得他是红发的。」

我默默地接受着来人的疑惑目光，好像是说：她该不会匪徒动情了吗？哥谭完全病了。我们没有希望。

我没有希望。

作为警察，你总不能跟别人说，才一晚就被一个罪犯俘虏了，而他甚至没有告诉你名字，这从哪个方面来说都不合理。可是同事们没有怀疑，友人有我的不在场证明，临时加班的尼格玛先生说的死亡时间和我能动手的时间完全对不上。我快速洗脱了嫌疑，回到警局，当我的警察。

还有一个原因是，他们的工作量大到无法负荷的地步了。我昨天休了假，今早才约略知道越狱案，局长把所有人召来，跟我们讲解这次的案件。

「……大家都知道情况了，四十八小时前，六名精神病罪犯被劫狱逃离了阿卡姆精神病院。昨天，其中四人闯入了耶伦船坞，绑架了七名工人，然后把他们从《哥谭市公报》大楼的顶上扔了下去。到现在为止，我们还不知道这场劫狱是谁主持的。」

我屏息静气地听着，尽管哥谭一直都是离奇案件发生之地，我仍然会对此感到奇怪。

戈登向我们展示这几个犯人的容貌，他放了投影片。

他邪笑着望向镜头，目光轻挑，宛如最骄傲的魔鬼，对凡世进行挑衅。

我睁大双眼，惊疑绝望涌上心头，一时呼吸困难。

「杰罗姆·瓦勒斯卡，十八岁，弑母。」

比起喜欢上一个罪犯更难过的事情是什么呢？是爱上你要追捕的对象。

做警察的并非每天都要面对诡异情况。事实上，大部分时间，我都只是在巡逻、教导青少年和追捕小偷之中度过，有时候当值完了，就回局填写巡逻报告，如此而已。但今日不是，整个警局都非常紧张，弥漫着由疯子帮（他们自称）带来的恐怖氛围，不知道下一回又会在哪个地区进行恐怖表演，激起民众的恐慌情绪。

整个上午，警局的电话都响个不停。有些市民来查询最新状况，有些则强烈要求我们尽快将他们缉拿归案，我意识到，所有人也都知道现阶段不可能有答案，但他们祈祷着，将希望寄托在警察身上。我不能直接说没事，但能回答公式化的答案，说我们会尽力，事实上也是真的查出了他们劫车的事。

戈登带着同僚去现场救援时，我和几个同事在处理另外那一半哥谭的问题。有人趁火打劫，制造混乱，我发了疯似的将他制服，比起平时勇猛几倍。同事说：「加油，我们会胜利的。」我不知道即使平复了局面，这到底是否能称作胜利，但我说是的，我们要有信心。

我希望他们能在校车上抓住杰罗姆和他的同伙，这样也就都结束了。但是当我翻查报告时，他们回来了，说他们抓到了其中一个成员，但是有人杀了他，在千里之外杀了他，用枪。

这显然属于杀人灭口的举动，至少能肯定一件事了，那就是疯子帮有背后策划人，他们的手段是无差别杀人，目的是引起恐慌，因为所有人都不知道自己是不是下一个，他们就会锁起门，躲在家中惶惶不可终日。

但是为什么？因为会让他们兴奋吗？

我想不出个所以然来，在弹道组开始研究子弹来源时，同事在发交通公告，我通知各组清理案发现场和寻找疑点，说到底，这都是些杂务而已。我有点焦虑，敲着笔，考虑着是否向戈登申请前线支援。

我想逮捕他。无论公私。

可是现实比起戏剧更离奇，警局内忽然一下怪声爆开，吓得我倒翻了墨水，它们流在桌子上，有些粘得像胶水，也像血。

是烟雾弹。

满眼皆见气体弥漫，我赶忙喊道：「所有人蹲下！」就立刻弯腰，躲在桌子下，但不是每个人都来得及反应，枪声立时响起，一直扫射着在场的警察，我听见惊吓声与枪声此起彼落，该死的，他们什么时候闯进来的？我已经受够了经常在警局发生大战的现状。这完全不合理。

我悄悄地扒着桌子，探头出来看，他们穿着警察制服，捧着机关枪扫射，高声笑着，一副激动不已的模样。

眼见他们将同僚射杀，我悲愤填膺，掏出了手枪，瞄准了其中一个男人。

「砰！」

随着一下枪声，那人似是受了伤，倒在地上呻吟，他们的同伙见此情况只是窃笑，却没有试图给予帮助，他们都疯了，这果然是由疯子组成的犯罪团伙。

我很久没有试过大型枪战，边努力让自己的双手停止颤抖，边再次瞄准了左边正在开枪的杀手，准备按下扳机时，蓦然被重击了后脑，跌落的枪被迅速踢走了，我整个人都往前倒，但随即被扯起领子。

我感到晕眩，耳边尽是嗡嗡的，眼前事物又都歪曲起来，身躯被别人扯着，在血流成河的地板上拖行，而拖着我的人说：「嗨，警察小姐，真是意外会面。」

他用搜来的手铐从后扣住我，将我放在椅子上。

我瞪着他看，「即使你折磨我也没有用的。」

但杰罗姆没有动，只是笑，他穿着整齐的警察制服，熟练地把佩戴的手枪掏出来，吹了个口哨：「为什么我要折磨你？警察小姐？老朋友来聚聚旧而已。」

被绑在我旁边的伊森局长不可思议地望着我，我感到羞愧难当，斩钉截铁地说：「我不是你的朋友。」

「哇，这可真是绝情啊。」杰罗姆做了个夸张的伤心神情，他凑前来看我，「你从前可不是这样对我的，欢迎我欢迎得很大声呢。」

我脸颊发烫，不知道想反驳他还是自己，「闭嘴！闭嘴！我才没有！我真后悔我走进了那间酒吧！」

「这个声量差不多了。」他摸着下巴，似乎还在找最佳角度，「因为我还要录下来，所以你一直保持这个声量就好了。」

「你在说什么？」我带了些疑惑，但他旁边的同伙已经举起摄录机了，杰罗姆不紧不慢地解开我的扣子，我猜到他要做什么了，立时头皮发麻，呢喃道：「停下来，你会后悔的，这是袭警……」

所有的纽扣都被解开了，我内里只戴了胸罩，是他之前见过的那个。他故意掀开两边的衬衫，将它们分开在大腿旁，让大片皮肤暴露在空气当中，我打了个寒噤。

伊森局长眼见他的举动，喊道：「你要对我们的警察做什么？快远离她！」

「局长，你的说话太多了。在别人忙碌的时候保持安静吧，要有礼貌。」杰罗姆撇了撇嘴，对局长挂着佯装的失望，对着我的时候又迅速换上了笑脸，他从桌子上摸了把剪刀，贴在我的脸上，语气轻缓而危险，「你不会像局长那样大吵大闹的吧？我说得对吗？」

「走开！别碰我！」我别过头，不想被他触碰到，但他警告般用剪刀又拍了拍，他要毁我容吗？我视野模糊了，可能是我太害怕了吧。

「好吧，你这无趣的人。」他似是放弃了继续用此威吓我，只是勾起我胸罩前端的带，咔嚓一声剪开了，双乳迫不及待地弹出来，一下子在众人眼前表露无遗，我想死了，「看来我们要赶快入戏了，你知道的，我能操你多少次，就代表你们多无能。」

「不。」我倔强地回道，「这只是代表你们是疯子。」

「噢，看来有人还学不会礼貌。」杰罗姆用双手捧起我的脸，和昨日感觉完全不一，舌头强行撬开我的牙齿，我语不成调，发出呜呜呼呼的声音，想反抗他，然而四肢都被牢牢锁在凳椅上，伊森局长在旁边愤怒地咒骂着，想制止他。

我四肢佯装无力，他以为我放弃时，我趁机咬住他的舌，须臾就闻到了血腥味，他退了出来，神态丝毫没有痛苦，反倒开始癫狂地大笑。

「所以你真的很害怕吗？」

我骂道：「滚开！」但不敢说其他话，怕一再激起他的亢奋。

伊森局长怒不可遏，当职这么久，我从未见她如此激动过，「离开她！你这个变态，我们的支援快到了，到时候他们会毫不犹豫地射杀你！」

「你提醒了我，局长。这里有你呢。」杰罗姆笑着朝她做了个欢迎的姿势，又拿着枪管，抵在局长的发丝上摩擦，对我说：「我们来玩个游戏吧，你求求我，我就试着放过她。」

「你他妈的是想怎么样？」我瞠目结舌，不知道这世界上还能发生这种事，但是他是真的做到了，并且实行着每个细节，他见我迟迟不动，就把手指放在扳机上，十分遗憾地道，「局长，看来你的性命不重要咯，是时候……」

「不要听他的话！听我说。」局长置生死于度外，呼唤我的名字，提醒着我，「不要中他的诡计。」

「够了！」我大喊，随即羞耻地低声说：「够了。我听你说，杰罗姆，你想怎样就怎样，但是别伤害她。」

「什么？我听不到。」杰罗姆流露出得逞的喜悦，但没有放下手中的枪，「可怜的局长大人要上路了……」

「求求你……操我。」我认命地闭上眼，鼻子酸涩起来，「操我吧，求求你了，杰罗姆。我没有你真的很寂寞。」我不知道哪句话是真的，但现在都不重要了。

我不敢看局长失望的眼神，那会使我崩溃，我只在黑暗中听见他说：「看来大家都学会礼貌了，是吧？」说罢，忽地一声枪声。

我猛地睁开眼看，局长已经了无生气地低着头，如同凋零的百合般失去了活力。

目睹此情此景的我，心像是爆裂开来，发指眦裂，失控大喊，「你杀了她！你这个恶魔！我要你不得好死，下地狱去吧，疯子，我做得最错的事就是相信你！」

「对对对，就是这种精力，继续。」

杰罗姆笑得眯起了眼，对我这种反应十分满意，我激动地用着自己最严厉的言辞去控诉他，他反倒将我双腿的桎梏解开，我欲要踢开他，但他的力气却比昨晚大了不知多少倍，他骗我的，他就连这种细节都骗我，我哭了，嚎啕大哭，温热的泪水只让自己感到伪善，而他将我一手抱起来，低下头吸吮我的胸乳。

「滚开！别再碰我！别再……滚开啊！变态！混蛋！疯子！」

他不管我的控诉，只是专心致志地玩弄着我，在我骂他愈发大声时，就警告似的咬住乳尖，就这样被无知的快感控制着，我抖如筛糠，只能发出断断续续的碎音。

他的同伴依然从容地拎着摄录机，记录着这一切。

他轻而易举地将我的制服褪了下来，好像只是剥开果壳，拉了下我的内裤，又放开，让它打在臀部上，发出啪啪的响声，随即调侃道：「我们来检查一下警察小姐有没有湿掉，你知道的，监督公职人员是每个良好市民的义务。」

「走开！停止这些恐怖的话！我不会跟你玩的！」我惊慌失措，是对他所谓「检查」的恐惧，但更多的是，肉身是真的有反应，他舔舐过的每一处，我都会为此战栗，「……别……碰我……」

杰罗姆神情无辜，手上却不是那样，他直接从底里探索，尽情地刺激着阴蒂，当摸到那大片的爱液时，他又没有放过羞辱我的机会，将它们抹着我的脸上，「所以，我们有什么发现呢？原来你什么场合都能兴奋，不过现在是上班时间，好像不太恰当，我们应该作出处分。」

「我们就惩罚你好好看着镜头。」他用着商量的口吻说，又轻得似在逗弄玩偶，「看着吧，所有人都要知道你是个怎样的人。」

但实际上，是没有任何反抗的余地。杰罗姆轻松地坐在椅子上，将我的脸正对镜头，自己则在身后控制着，强行打开我的双腿，内裤都已被扯开了，私处没有一丝遮挡，他把手指捅进去，将此地搅弄得湿漉漉的，而镜头用目光肆意侵犯着每一处。

我哭得很厉害，为他们，为她，也为自己，他每问我一句，我就摇头，我否认着所有事，但是他不满意，狠狠地把我弄到高潮，重来一遍质问。

我想起他说的：我能操你多少次，就代表你们多无能。

他是在惩罚我吗？还是只是想我难堪？我已不知晓了。

「嗯，你差不多把到处都弄脏了。」杰罗姆轻咬住我的耳垂，接着就是解开皮带的窸窣声，「该我了。」

我飘忽的精神再次聚了起来，虚弱地威胁道：「……我要杀了你……我要将你再次关进阿卡姆……」

「好吧好吧，你现在真的比那晚激动多了，冷静点好吗？你让我都不想做了。」杰罗姆重新抱起我，我完全靠着他的力量半悬在空中，他敷衍地说着投降的话，但我知道是假的，果不其然，他发出了笑声，将性器顺利地捅了进去，「开玩笑的。」

「……呜。」我垂泣，身体轻微地抽搐，而他只是顺着淫液不断律动起来，过程非常顺利，甚至大有迎合的意味，「我恨你……你这个变态……你杀了我们的局长，杀死我们的同事……下地狱去吧……」

杰罗姆对我的指责摆出享受的姿态，掰开我的臀瓣，让阳具的进出更为畅顺。我也无助地挂在空中，只随着他的节奏摆动，欲望铺天盖地将我覆盖住，但仍然坚持咒骂他，只不过时常在意识的边缘徘徊。

就在此时，他蓦地拿起枪，想到了什么新的玩法，便将枪管塞到我的嘴里，我反应过来那是什么时，便泪眼朦胧地望他，发出挫败的呜咽声。

「你太吵了，亲爱的，我应该教育一下。」杰罗姆轻描淡写地指出自己的行为，带着一丝不易察觉的情绪，「舔干净吧，就想象我在干你的嘴。」说罢他便一手扶着我的腰，猛烈地操着我，被湿润的内壁撑得更开，只能发出咕啾咕啾的粘滑水声，另一手则用枪在我嘴里前前后后地捅着，它冷硬的外壳擦过我的口腔，有可能擦枪走火的危险让我只能哽咽，没有可能说出任何完整的话，他就从上而下地望着我，称赞着我「乖巧」的举动。

「……你不要误会，我没有要让你休息的意思……」

接着我已经不清楚他干了我多少下，记忆是断续的，模糊的，不可信的，只记得我快昏过去的时候，他终于大发慈悲地将手枪拿出来，随即将它插进我的体内，代替他来给我高潮。我抽泣着弓起腰，浑身都在发抖，说着胡话讨饶，但他又一次抱了我，插进去。

他问：「我成功搅乱了你的大脑吗？」

警局惨遭变故，而我作为幸存者之一，身份最为特殊，被同情的目光看待，据说他们发现我时，我像破碎娃娃般被丢弃在地上，但是因为和作案人似有关系，要接受停职调查，与戈登的际遇截然不同。我在家里魂不守舍，没过多久，就看到了杰罗姆被偷袭而死的新闻，正常来说，我应该庆幸，但我总觉这不是真的。我没有哭，也没有笑，只是觉得自己要等他回来，所以就努力过自己的生活，却愈发地惶惶然。我还偶然发现了，哥谭市正在兴起一个邪教，是以杰罗姆为先知的教派。这一切都给了我恐怖的预感。

这天早上，窗外刮起了暴雨，乌云密布，冷风阵阵，我收起了原本要晒干的衣服，在给面包涂牛油时，收到了邮差送来的包裹。

我查看了寄件人，是附近商场的超市寄来的，我怀疑是某件遗忘了的生活用品，就拆开来看，结果里面有一盒录影带安静地躺着，上面有一张纸条，写道：不要以为一切会好起来。

于是我惴惴不安地将它放进电视机里，果然是杰罗姆抱着我操干的画面，颜色是黑白的，声音相当清晰透彻，一时之间，各种喘息和碰撞声都在客厅里流连。

「……啊、啊……求求你……不要……再操我了……呜……」

不得不说，看到自己泪流满面的模样也是充满着冲击性的。我记忆中还美化了自己，依稀记得自己还会反抗，但是录影让这些印象全都粉碎了，我就是个在杀戮现场还会高潮的荡妇。我的心跳得很快，有点想吐。

他没有忘记让我的脸正对镜头，他知道怎样才能最好地羞辱我，让我失去勇气。

他把精液都射进我的体内，然后像是满意地拍了拍，我趴在他身上软软的没有力气，早已昏了，精水就从腿间流了下来。他像是抱孩子般将我放到镜头前，然后把我两边的嘴角拉起来，形成了一个笑脸。他笑说：「我会把它当做纪念送给你，亲爱的，这不会是我最后一次操你。」录像到这里就停了。他说着荒诞的、淫荡的言语，昭示着他对我的权利。

我意识到杰罗姆不会真正死去。他将包裹寄来，井井有条地打理着他沉睡后的世界。他会在所有自称从他演讲中获得真理者身上重生，准备看我慌张，看我惶恐，看我堕落，看他死后如何影响我，如何玩乐。

所有障眼法都消失了，我首次觉得自己有点了解杰罗姆是个怎样的人。他擅长操纵人心，游戏人间，社会就是他的舞台，他玩着混乱的游戏，考验人性阴暗的下限，将生命作为儿戏的赌注，邪恶与正义在他面前都显得那么真切。我之前就想过，他和我的相遇可能是真的，也可能是假的，安排好的，谁知道呢？可能因为我是警察，所以他才会选我。但我在看到影片那一刻恍然大悟，他只是想寻求乐趣而已。他看透我碌碌无为的生活之下，是想要被爱的心，于是决定利用它，来伤害我。

他那天在演戏，将自己伪装成一个对性好奇的青少年，神秘，见义勇为，有些强势，但没有恶意，那样他就很快得到人们的信任。只要将他的演技灵活运用，也就能得到我的信任。但他不想玩了，所以才半夜离去，只留下已经开始腐烂的尸体和我。

他根本不在乎我处女与否，也不在意我是歹徒还是警察，平民还是演员，有没有男朋友，会不会中途掏出枪来，将他送回阿卡姆。他只是刚好想找一个人做爱，作为他无聊越狱生活的调剂品。这个人最好有点故事，能够寻找乐趣，但没有也不碍事。

毕竟只是调剂品而已。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文……怎么说好呢。  
> 一开始它只是本子剧情而已，为了写糟糕剧情而开始了设定和思考，写的时候很艰难，也很痛苦，中途修改了至少七八遍都觉得不行，从各种意义上来说都太超过了，比起我以前写过的文章都更恐怖。  
> 但我还是超喜欢写女孩子的，虽然同流合污型的「你」，我很喜欢写，理念冲突型的「你」也特别可爱>3<  
> 至于杰罗姆怎么死而复生又带你出来玩……这就是后话了。（如果我有灵感会试着写）  
> 可是这次写得太累了，要好好休息，下次见。


End file.
